Prove It To Me
by Roxius
Summary: Dawn comes up with an interesting way to screw around with poor Cynthia's mind. Dawn X Cynthia, Fantina X Candice. Shoujo ai, yuri. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: Sorry, it's more 'shoujo ai' than 'yuri'...although alot of sex talk and only one instance of groping goes on.

* * *

"Cynthia...I think we need to talk,"

Cynthia nearly choked on her own saliva that morning when her 13-year-old lover Dawn said those words to her.

Those terrible words that had just been uttered were famous for being the bane of many a relationship. They had already been living together in a heavily-sexual relationship for the past three years, and Dawn seemed to have enjoyed almost as much as Cynthia had. If the blonde's calculations thus far were correct, they had participated in consensual lesbian sex nearly 257 times already. There was no way she could let such an amazing record go to waste, especially not when they were so close to reaching the big three-double-zero. Besides, she had grown rather fond of the girl.

"W...What do you want to talk about?" Cynthia asked, her voice shaking despite all attempts to remain calm and collected. All the pressure and foreboding fear was really getting to her now. Dawn took a seat across the kitchen table from her mid-aged lover and sighed heavily to herself. She definitely didn't look too pleased, Cynthia lugubriously noted.

"Cynthia," Dawn closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again, "I'm...not sure if I should say this..."

Cynthia forced a tiny smile. "No, no...it's alright. I'm always here to listen to you if you have problems, my love. What is it?"

Dawn took in a deep breath before replying, "I...I don't think you really love me as much as you say you do..."

For a moment, there was a deafening silence between the two women. And then...

Cynthia let out a ridiculously loud gasp of shock and dismay; this certainly wasn't what she had been expecting to hear. "DAWN!! HOW...HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!! WE'VE BEEN LIVING TOGETHER UNDER THE SAME ROOF, IN THE SAME BED, FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS!!!"

"I know! I know!!" Dawn snapped back, a sad look in her eyes, "But...but it's just...to me, it's beginning to seem like our relationship is merely sexual...that you only keep me around for the sex, and nothing else...all we ever do is have sex! Right when we wake up, after breakfast, after lunch, after dinner, before bed...you can't keep your goddamn pants on!!!" That was the first time Cynthia had ever heard Dawn curse; she kept a rather strict censoring of her language, even when in bed.

"Ah..." Cynthia didn't know how to respond to that. She pressed her hand to her chest and stared down at the table with her mouth agape. Her blood had run cold. How could Dawn actually suggest such a thing about her? It wasn't like she was running around hitting on any other underage girls. She did love Dawn; she knew she did! So, then...why did Dawn's words make her feel a pang of guilt inside? Was she really just using Dawn for the sex?

Dawn lightly fondled with the hem of her skirt out of nervousness. "...Cynthia? I need your answer..."

"What?" Cynthia couldn't even bring herself to look Dawn in the eye at that moment.

"Is it true...that you've only been using me...to please your own sexual desires? Tell me the truth..."

"No...no, it's not..." Cynthia muttered quietly, more to herself than to Dawn.

Dawn blinked once. "Huh? I...I didn't hear you..."

Cynthia jumped to her feet, and violently slammed her hands on the table, screaming, "I AM NOT USING YOU FOR SEX, DAWN!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE AND STUPID!!! I'M JUST...I'M JUST A VERY SEXUALLY-ACTIVE PERSON, ALRIGHT?!!! I CAN CHOOSE TO WITHHOLD SEX AT ANY TIME WITHOUT ANY PROBLEMS!!!"

"...Really?" Dawn didn't seem totally convinced.

"YES!! REALLY!!! I CAN STOP WHENEVER I WANT!!"

"Then...let's not have sex at all for the rest of the day, and then I'll believe you 100%." Dawn concluded, and she began to stand up to start washing the dishes. Cynthia, however, seemed more confounded than ever.

"...What did you just say?" the blonde asked incredulously, her hair suddenly appearing flimsy and her eyes wide with horror. She was seriously praying that she had simply misheard Dawn's words. Unfortunately, this was not so.

"I said, if we spend the entire day together as a loving couple, with no sexual activities involved at all, then I'll believe your words and I'll apologize for having made all those terrible accusations against you. I promise..." Despite being the younger one in the relationship, and still considered a minor under federal law, Dawn was usually the one 'who wears the pants'. With no other choices at hand, Cynthia sighed and reluctantly gave in to Dawn's orders.

"Fine...no sex at all today...are you happy now?!!"

Dawn let out a cheery squeal and gave Cynthia a tiny kiss on the cheek. "Aww, thank you so much, Cynthia! You definitely won't regret this!! I promise...!!!"

Cynthia just mumbled something unintelligible under her breath in response.

* * *

_Later that day, the two lovers went out for a walk through the park..._

'Oh god, I'm going to die here, aren't I...?'

Cynthia wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. She wanted to have sex so badly. Her pussy was aching with a desire to have someone eat it out, specifically by a cute girl in her early teens. She kept tossing lustful glances in her lover's direction, but the blue-haired girl never seemed to notice. They were walking at a leisurely pace, and the younger girl seemed to have a permanent smile slapped onto her face. Cynthia didn't really see what she was so damn happy about. A couple of young kids and their Pokemon ran by in front of them, happily laughing along. Cynthia was beginning to consider pushing Dawn into some bushes and "accidentally" rape her when her train of thought was suddenly broken.

"Isn't this nice, Cynthia?" Dawn asked quietly, gently stroking the blonde's hand, "We don't need to have sex to have fun together..."

Cynthia grunted. "Meh..."

"C'mon...smile a bit! Aren't you happy with me?"

Cynthia grabbed Dawn's hand, and squeezed it tightly. "I am happy...but I don't see why you have to play with my emotions like this, trying to force me to feel guilty so I'll do whatever you want..." she hissed between clenched teeth.

"I'm just...trying to get you to see that there's more to a loving relationship than having sex, Cynthia...!" Dawn replied quietly so as none of the passerby can overhear her. Cynthia wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist, and gave her left butt-cheek a tiny pinch. She gently shifted her finger up and down within the tight crack of Dawn's ass, rubbing against the fabric of the panties. The blue-haired girl stifled back a shriek of surprise.

"You know...I never knew you could be such a manipulative, evil little bitch, Dawn...and I find that to be quite the turn-on..."

Dawn smacked Cynthia's hands away and gave her an angry glare. "I'm sticking to my word, though; your seduction techniques won't work this time!! We're not having any sex today!"

"Dammit...thought I finally had you there for a moment..." Cynthia cursed under her breath. Dawn sighed, and put her hands on her hips in disapproval.

Suddenly, the tension was shattered when a familiar voice called out to the two women. "Ah! Dawn! Cynthia! Is that you guys?!!"

Dawn and Cynthia spun around to see Candice, the gym leader from Snowpoint City, running towards them at full speed. Following close behind her was Fantina, the sultry Hearthrome City gym leader. The poor purple-haired woman looked like she was nearly out of breath from running around so much. Cynthia raised an eyebrow in confusion; just what the hell were THESE TWO doing here?

"Hey, Candice! It's so great seeing you here!" Dawn exclaimed, hugging the raven-haired girl for a moment, "So...it looks like you decided to join me, huh?"

Candice giggled into her palms as she nodded her head. "Yup!"

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Fantina gave a slight nod of acknowledgement in Cynthia's direction. Cynthia nodded back.

"Hey, Fantina! Dawn and I are going to go and check out the Psyduck down by the pond, okay?" Candice told the older woman, pulling on her sleeve to get her attention.

"S...Sure...have fun..." Fantina dully replied, still breathing heavily. She's really out of shape, Cynthia mentally noted.

As they watched the two girls run off, happily chatting amongst themselves, Fantina and Cynthia sat down on one of the park benches nearby. They both remained in complete silence for at least five minutes, and then Fantina suddenly asked:

"You and Dawn...how long have you two been lovers?"

For the second time that day, Cynthia nearly choked on her own saliva. "W...W...WHAT D-DID YOU JUST S-SAY?!!"

"Don't even bother trying to deny it; Candice heard it all from Dawn, and then told me everything. I never would have guessed you were such a perv, Cynthia...!" Fantina replied, rolling her eyes and sighing. She didn't seem to find it too big of a deal. Cynthia, however, did.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD DAWN TELL CANDICE THAT?!!!" Cynthia screamed, almost ready to pull her own hair out.

"Because," Fantina replied matter-of-factly, "Candice and I are in the same kind of relationship as you guys...we've been living together for almost a year now..."

"...Oh..."

Cynthia instantly calmed down, and just stared at the floor with all the intensity of a chipmunk. She clenched and unclenched her hands a few times. Fantina sighed again.

Fantina glanced over towards the pond; Candice and Dawn were petting a pair of baby Psyducks. "The reason we're here today instead of in bed, which is what I would have liked, is because Candice thinks that I'm only using her for sex, so she wants me to prove to her that I really care about her by going a whole day without sex...and it's driving me insane..."

"...What?"

"Yeah...I think she's just doing it to mess with my head though...she can be a real bitch sometimes, despite being so moe..."

"..." Cynthia said nothing. For some reason, she had expected this. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Dawn, who was completely unaware of the dark thoughts now forming in Cynthia's mind. An image of Tobi from Akatsuki wielding a red lightsaber flashed past. Dawn was just messing with her head, eh? Cynthia wasn't going to let her get away with that!

'Goddammit, Dawn...when tomorrow finally rears its ugly head, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll start bleeding from your ass...'

Tomorrow looked to be a good day, indeed...


End file.
